Varis zos Galvus
Varis zos Galvus é um personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV. Durante os eventos de A Realm Reborn, ele se torna o novo imperador do Império Garlean, sucedendo seu avô Solus Zos Galvus. Antes de sua ascensão, ele era Varis yae Galvus, um Sumo Legatus. Perfil Aparência Varis é um grande homem Garlean com a pele acinzentada e cabelos loiro platinado. Seu rosto é magro e tem olhos amarelo-pálido. Como Cid nan Garlond e Nero tol Scaeva, ele tem a assinatura "terceiro olho" de Garleanos, com um colar usado por cima e delineando-lo. Ele veste um terno de armadura maciça escura, com uma capa vermelha, semelhante à arte promocional de seu falecido avô. Personalidade O imperador de Garlemald é militante, frio e estoico, mas determinado e carismático. Varis acredita que suas ações são justificadas e está disposto a matar todos os homens-fera para remover primals do reino. Ele segue uma crença sobre "necessidade da maioria superar as necessidades da minoria", afirmando que a condição de Eorzea e seu povo são de pouca importância para o destino do mundo inteiro na busca para acabar com os eikons. Varis tem pouco ou nenhum amor por sua família, cuspindo no caixão de seu tio depois de tirá-lo do trono. Ele reconhece seu filho Zenos pelo monstro que ele era e não lamentou sua suposta morte. Varis se ressente de seu avô Solus, ainda mais depois de saber que ele era um Ascian e que a guerra civil quase causada pelo fracasso de Solus em nomear um sucessor em seu leito de morte foi intencional. Varis não tem o desejo de governar Eorzea ou outros continentes, e só deseja destruir os eikons que os ameaçam. Ele está disposto a se aliar aos inimigos de seu avô para realizá-lo. Em última análise, ele acredita que o homem deve ser o mestre de seu próprio destino, desprezando os Ascians e sua propensão para controlar os outros. Ele pretende restaurar o mundo ao que era originalmente, libertando as pessoas de suas diferenças para uni-las. Durante as negociações com a Aliança Eorzeana e com os Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Varis revela que seus verdadeiras objetivos estão mais alinhados com os Ascians, desejando a Rejunção para restaurar a humanidade como uma verdadeira raça perfeita desprovida das diferenças. Ele acredita que essas diferenças entre as raças são o que geram sentimentos de desconfiança e ódio. Varis pede que os líderes de Eorzea se unam a ele e seu império para atingir este objetivo, independentemente do custo que possa ter sobre os outros reflexos da Fonte. Apesar de sua personalidade estoica e fria, Varis é astuto e manipulador, enquanto distorce as palavras dos líderes da Aliança Eorzeana e usa as histórias de suas próprias nações para semear a dúvida. História ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' Varis zos Galvus é revelado como o novo imperador de Garlemald durante uma reunião da Aliança de Eorzeana, tendo resolvido a crise de sucessão depois da morte de Solus zos Galvus. Ele estava disputando o trono com seu tio, o filho mais velho de Solus. Sendo um Sumo Legatus e, portanto, com proezas militares, Varis derrubou seu rival e se coroou imperador. Desde que ele se opôs ao Projeto Meteoro, os líderes da Aliança se preocupam com outra invasão Garlean em Eorzea sob o novo imperador. Por razões desconhecidas, Varis estava fazendo experimentos com a tecnologia de clonagem Allagan usando Solus como cobaia. Durante o enredo de Dreams of Ice, é revelado que ele havia plantado um espião na Aliança Eorzeana quando as Grandes Companhias foram reintegrados conhecida como "a Ivy." Este espião não era outro senão Chama Marshal Eline Roaille, o segundo-em-comando das Chamas Imortais. No entanto, descobrindo a espionagem da Ivy é revelado que ela também tinha sido uma agente duplo, de Ul'dahn monetaristas e hereges Ishgardianos. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Varis juntamente com o seu favorecido Legatus, Regula van Hydrus da Legião VI, são atendidas por pessoa no Mar de Nuvens interrogando o Zundu Vanu Vanu de Ok'Gundu enquanto franzindo o Arcebispo Thordan VII. Varis reconhece a reputação Guerreiro da Luz como um "incômodo", e afirma estar buscando um meio de parar as Primals, embora com diferentes meios, como ele estava disposto a matar o Zundu embora eles não tiveram nenhum papel na evocação do Bismarck. Felizmente, Lucia goe Junius interveio com sua armadura Magitek. Varis, em seguida, se despede em seu dreadnaught, o ''Gration, prometendo ao aventureiro que eles vão se encontrar novamente. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Após a derrota das forças Garleans em Ala Mhigo, Elidibus oferece suas condolências pela morte de Zenos. Varis o evita, dizendo que seu filho nunca foi apto para o trono, acrescentando que não há lugar para "charlatães sem sombra" que ensinam selvagens a invocar seus falsos deuses. Elidibus assegura que não impedirá Varis de perseguir os Ascians Negros, embora Varis permaneça cético quanto ao que a vida mortal significará após a Rejunção final. Evitando sua pergunta, o Ascian Branco revela que ele adquiriu o corpo de Zenos como seu receptáculo para o choque e indignação de Varis. Varis decide intermediar a paz com Doma enviando Asahi sas Brutus da facção Populares como seu embaixador para realizar uma troca de prisioneiros como um sinal de boa vontade. Varis não sabe que Elidibus está atuando como "Zenos" para manipular Asahi para sabotar o tratado, mas Elidibus garante que tudo está indo de acordo com o plano, afirmando que é para o destino do mundo. Embora o Populares tenham sido expulsos, Varis continua hesitante em invadir Ala Mhigo apesar de Elidibus dizer a ele que é a hora certa. Elidibus se despede enquanto um ascian que assume a identidade de Solus zos Galvus aparece em um dos corpos clonados e critica Varis por sua indecisão, lembrando-o de que o império foi criado pelos ascians para causar discórdia por meio da conquista, tudo para preservar o estado do mundo. Varis, furioso com o antigo imperador, atira nele, retrucando que o homem é o dono do seu próprio destino. Solus aparece em outro corpo clonado, zombando de sua proclamação antes de ir embora, lembrando-o de que ele está apenas cumprindo seu dever, como deveria. Depois de encontrar Solus uma última vez, lívido para saber que a crise de sucessão da morte de seu avô foi intencional, Varis se encontra com a Aliança Eorzeana antes que a batalha de Ala Mhigo possa começar. Enquanto a discussão começa com ele criticando cada líder quando eles repreendem sua conduta, ele fica impressionado depois que eles se compõem e percebem que as invasões Garlean são mais do que aparentam. Varis revela a verdade por trás do estabelecimento de seu império e a verdadeira natureza da Rejunção quando ele pede que eles se juntem a ele para que isso aconteça e que eles possam destruir os Ascians, apenas para ficar desapontado com a falta de visão e determinação da Aliança. Vendo que a negociação foi inútil, ele parte para preparar seu exército para a guerra. Enquanto Elidibus luta contra a Aliança Eorzeana e o Guerreiro da Luz usando o corpo de seu filho, Varis é forçado a retornar a Garlemald ao ouvir que os rumores de que seu filho está possuído estão levando ao descontentamento dentro da Corte Imperial, dando a possibilidade de uma segunda guerra de sucessão. A batalha em Ala Mhigo chega a um impasse quando Elidibus não consegue derrotar o Guerreiro da Luz e é forçado a recuar, com as forças Garleans o seguindo. Varis argumenta com Elidibus a respeito da batalha, mas eles resolvem o assunto com Varis prometendo fazer tudo o que puder para que Garlemald emergisse vitorioso, advertindo os ascians a não subestimarem a humanidade. Depois que Elidibus sai, Varis é abordado por um de seus engenheiros, proclamando que a produção da ''Black Rose agora pode começar. Varis hesita por um momento antes de sorrir maliciosamente. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers'' Varis permanece em Garlemald consorciando com Elidibus sobre tirar vantagem da ausência dos Guerreiro da Luz e os Scions da Fonte (eles foram chamados para o Primeiro). Um soldado Garlean chega e se revela como Zenos, pronto para recuperar seu corpo original de Elidibus. Zenos fere Varis no confronto, e quando Gaius van Baelsar e Estinien Wyrmblood entram na sala do trono enquanto se infiltravam no palácio, Varis confirma que Zenos recuperou seu corpo. Zenos mata Varis para que ninguém interfira em sua revanche contra o Guerreiro da Luz. Galeria FFXIV Prelude in Violet Artwork.jpg|Varis na arte de "Prelude in Violet". Curiosidades *Embora Varis fosse um Sumo Legatus, que legião imperial ele comandou é desconhecido. *Embora Varis tenha aparecido na Sala do Trono Imperial inúmeras vezes, ele nunca se sentou no trono. en:Varis Zos Galvus Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Garlean Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald Categoria:Antagonistas